chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Zimmerman World 8
Barbara Zimmerman is a canon character roleplayed and adapted for World 8: Brave New World by Lowri. She is the identical triplet sister of Niki Sanders and Tracy Strauss, and possesses the abilities of Weather Projection, Vegetative Cloning, Speed Amplification, Crystallisation and Perception Altering. Appearance Barbara is naturally identical to her triplet sisters. She has long, straight hair, blue eyes and a pale skin tone. Her hair was originally blonde, like her triplets, but she has recently taken to colouring it a brownish red colour. She also tends to dress much more darkly and edgily than either of her sisters, and doesn't put as much effort into her clothing, though she still would refuse to ever be seen without makeup. Home All that is known is that Barbara lives in Washington DC. Abilities Barbara's first ability is Weather Projection. She is able to generate various types of weather and project them from her bodies, usually from the palms of her hands but also from other parts of her skin which she can choose at will. She cannot manipulate existing weather, but can project different types of weather. This means that she can generate snow, rain, ice, coldness, heat, wind, fire and lightning. Her second ability is Vegetative Cloning. Barbara can clone herself via cellular mitosis, similarly to Julien Dumont. Like him, she too needs to be unconscious to use the ability, and her clones bud off from her skin. They mature within hours, and will then be completely identical to her, as well as under her control. The clones are complete physical beings, not shells of air. She is able to feel the deaths of any clones, though they themselves would experience no pain, and all the clones would die immediately if she were killed. Her third ability is Speed Amplification. Using this ability, she can increase her own speed until she seems to blur, moving at speeds similar to enhanced speed. She can also do the same for others, and doesn't need contact to do so. When moving at this speed, a person can run across water and even air, and their reactions are also amplified. However, she cannot enable a person to run backwards through time, unless she is augmented. There is no visible sign when she uses this ability. Her fourth ability is Crystallisation, the ability to mimic crystals and minerals. Barbara can transform herself into a crystallised state at will, and can do so to protect herself. In this form, she is slightly stronger and has greater stamina, as well as being much harder to harm. Her skin becomes almost impenetrable. She can give others the same protective effect with a touch, but she can also cause a fatal crystallisation. The choice between the two effects depends entirely upon her emotions at the time, and the way she feels towards that particular person. The transformation can only be undone using the same ability. She can also transform only a part of a person's body instead of the whole, but currently finds controlling this difficult to do. Her final ability is Perception Altering, the ability to change how people perceive the world. Barbara can change people's perceptions to make them see a person, place or object differently, seeming to change their appearance or prevent them from being noticed at all. However, the more drastic the change, the more effort it takes her to alter the perception, and the less time she can maintain it for. She can affect a large number of people simultaneously using this ability, and can also target specific people to affect whilst leaving others unaffected. This doesn't cause her any strain. She can also change a person's perception of ideas, changing their minds or preventing them from noticing that they've realised something, but this is by far the most difficult aspect of the ability for her, and it is something she currently struggles with. Family & Relationships *Sisters - Tracy Strauss, Niki Sanders *Brother in law - DL Hawkins *Nephews - Micah Sanders, Lucas Petrelli, Thomas Petrelli History Very little is known of Barbara's history in World 8. Her birth parents both died when she and her sisters were infants, then the triplets were injected with the formula, and separated. Barbara was adopted by Jonas Zimmerman and his wife. She has only appeared once in the roleplay, briefly, when she had a one night stand with Nathan Petrelli, while he was dating Tracy. Tracy manifested sparking when she learned of this. Etymology Barbara is a Greek and Latin name which means "foreign, strange". Zimmerman is her adoptive surname and is German, meaning "timber man" or "carpenter". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.